Anti-glare glass has attracted more interest recently due to the wide application of touch screen, especially for large-size interactive TV, electronic whiteboard, outdoor touch screen, and handheld touch panels. Anti-glare properties are typically provided by creating a textured surface on the glass. The textured surface reduces reflection of light through random scattering of the reflected light. Textured surfaces can be produced by various methods, such as sandblasting, surface coating, plasma etching, wet chemical etching, and screen printing. Some of the methods, such as sandblasting, are difficult to scale up for mass production. Others, such as surface coating, may be too expensive for mass production. Yet, others may generate limited surface texture or roughness. Sparkle may also be of concern with textured surfaces produced by some methods. Sparkle is perceived as twinkling of images on a display where the anti-glare glass is used.